Flores marchitas
by ANGIE2000
Summary: De lejos, a simple vista, ambos muchachos habrían parecido florecillas de verano, delicados, frágiles y tiernos. Se habrían equivocado, todo mundo siempre lo hacía. Y ambos lo sabían. Eran florecillas marchitas, próximas a la muerte y cuyo contacto con sus venenosos pétalos podría resultar fatal. One shot. AU. CielXAlois.


**FLORES MARCHITAS**

—Este es el momento en que te preguntó si quieres continuar con esto— comentó Alois pasando el brazo alrededor del cuello de Ciel con una alegre carcajada.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo responder?

—No lo sé, sería un buen momento para dilemas existenciales y conflictos moralistas.

Ciel apartó de un empujón a su novio y sonrió por lo debajo, una mueca torcida que a cualquiera le habría provocado escalofríos decoró el rostro de bellas facciones, a medio camino entre la niñez y la adultez.

Alois lo rodeó por detrás la cintura y esparció besos por su cuello.

Dependiendo de quién los observara la escena habría resultado curiosa, encantadora o extraña.

Dos adolescentes de quince a dieciséis años con rostros angelicales seguros de su sexualidad y de su lugar en el mundo. Dotados de una particular elegancia y una excepcional inteligencia que se dejaba ver al fondo de sus grandes ojos azules.

Pero tras aquella primera impresión cualquier observador habría notado que había algo perturbador tras la particular escena.

Como el brillo demencial que se podía percibir en los ojos del rubio o la amargura y severidad que transmitía el cuerpo del más pequeño.

De lejos, a simple vista, ambos muchachos habrían parecido florecillas de verano, delicados, frágiles y tiernos.

Se habrían equivocado, todo mundo siempre lo hacía. Y ambos lo sabían. Eran florecillas marchitas, próximas a la muerte y cuyo contacto con sus venenosos pétalos podría resultar fatal.

Ciel se deshizo del brazo de Alois y recorrió en silencio el sótano.

Contó sus pasos.

Uno

Evocó el rostro de sus Padres

Dos

Vio la sonrisa que su Madre le dirigía antes de dejarlo a la puerta de la escuela.

Tres

Recordó la manera en que su Padre le revolvía el cabello cuando él conseguía ganarle en un movimiento de ajedrez.

Cuatro

Sintió el airé fresco de aquel domingo en la playa.

Cinco

Revivió el olor de la sangre cuando le dispararon a su Madre y rostro en pleno rostro.

Seis

Escuchó sus gritos desesperados y próximos a la locura cuando le subieron al automóvil y le golpearon hasta que no fue capaz más que de gemir y sollozar como un gatito indefenso.

Siete

Resintió el tacto de todas aquellas manos deslizándose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo y todas esas lenguas y penes inmundos entrando y saliendo dentro de él. El miedo, el asco, la impotencia y la desesperación. El terror en su estado más puro. Sabedor de que no existía la esperanza, no había Dios, no existía el Cielo ni tampoco el Infierno. No había salvación…

Se inclinó y vomitó.

No había comido nada en todo el día así que sólo expulsó bilis.

Alois se arrodillo a su lado y lo ayudó a recomponerse, lamió los restos de saliva que rodeaban sus labios y mentón antes de que ambos se fundieran en un penetrante y apasionado beso. El asco les era casi desconocido. Les habían obligado a beber orina y comer excrementos en algún momento. Hace mucho que ambos habían sobrepasado sus límites.

Alois pasó la mano alrededor de la frente sudorosa de Ciel.

Una ola de amor y piedad le golpeó. Ciel no debería haber terminado de esta manera. Él era bueno e inocente cuando lo conoció. Las cosas que lo habían hecho y le obligaron a hacer lo orillaron al borde de la locura. Él había amado al Ciel dulce y tierno, pero no por ello quería menos a esta versión fría y despiadada del niño medio muerto que le entregaron para que cuidara, casi seguros de que no sobreviviría.

Los ojos del hombre acostado sobre la mesa quirúrgica seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las esposas que colgaban del techo aseguraban su inmovilidad y el coctel de drogas que habían introducido en su Sistema hacían el resto. Podía verlos, escucharlos, olerlos y sentir cualquier sensación por muy nimia que fuera, pero no podía mover ni el más pequeño de los músculos, sólo pestañear. Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas del hombre, pero Alois era incapaz de sentir pena, únicamente un odio tan puro e irrefrenable que por momentos creía que no podría continuar respirando.

—Quiero que sufra— susurró Ciel yendo a sentarse en una esquina de la estéril habitación cuyos acabados en blanco y acero imitaban a una sala quirúrgica—. Mucho. Tenemos una semana y nos aseguraremos de mantenerlo con vida. Yo lo mataré. Tú puedes hacer el resto, pero yo le daré el tiro de gracia.

Había tal veneno e ira en la sosegada voz de Ciel que incluso Alois sintió miedo de su novio por una fracción de segundo. Pero Ciel nunca le haría daño. Era todo cuanto se tenían en el mundo. Lo que había entre ellos era algo más allá que afecto u amor. Un Psiquiatra le habría llamado obsesión o enfermedad.

En palabras de ambos lo que ellos tenían era un pacto de muerte. Algo que iba más allá de la vida, porque había nacido en un espacio donde no había lugar para la esperanza, el amor o la vida.

Nunca jamás se traicionarán. Ni en esta, ni en cuántas vidas fueran necesarias antes de que redimieran sus pecados.

Ambos lo perdieron todo.

Familia, amigos, sueño, ilusiones y amor.

Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Ciel dirigió su mirada hacia la colección de objetos que yacían en la mesa metálica al lado. Cuchillos de diversos tamaños, sierras de varios tipos, cerillos, gasolina o incluso ácido. Se habían preparado durante meses.

Ciel se puso de pie, tomó un sacacorchos y lo colocó en manos Alois.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por sacarle un ojo?— preguntó con la misma indiferencia con que pediría la hora—. Y también quiero que al final le arranquemos la piel a trizas, un poco cada dia, un chorrito de ácido por aquí, otro por allá.

Alois sonrió y jugueteó el sacacorchos lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo de nuevo.

—Creo que para cuando terminemos hoy no necesitaremos las drogas. Estará tan débil y desorientado por el dolor que apenas estará consciente.

—No quiero que nos arriesguemos.

—¡Tú eres el jefe!— exclamó describiendo una vuelta sobre sí mismo con los brazos abiertos—. Yo sólo quiero que sufran siete veces más lo que sufrió Lucas. A él lo torturaron durante todo un día antes de terminar su repulsiva película snuff.

Ciel no había conocido al hermano de Alois, suponía que parte de su locura venía del hecho de que le obligaron a ver como violaban y torturaban a su hermanito hasta la muerte.

Alois lo tomó de la mano con timidez.

—Sé que quieres dar el golpe de gracia— susurró ligeramente sonrojado—. Pero pensaba que sería lindo que diéramos el primer golpe los dos juntos. Ya sabes. Tú y yo…

Ciel soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de asentir con aire derrotado.

—Si eso te hace feliz…

Alois se lanzó a abrazarlo con tal fuerza que casi lo tiró al suelo.

Podía ser un idiota escandaloso, pero Ciel lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. No le quedaba nada más.

El esposo de Tía Ann había mandado a secuestrarlo con la esperanza de conseguir una generosa recompensa, pero todo había salido terriblemente mal. El hombre se había asustado y pagó a los hombres para que se deshicieran de él. No era poca cosas asesinar a dos de las personas más ricas del mundo. Y ellos le habían entregado a una de las peores redes de trata de blancas, cuya especialidad eran los videos de abuso sexual y tortura infantil. El asesino de sus Padres lo visitaba con frecuencia una vez descubrió donde lo tenían y en nada se diferenciaba a sus otros torturadores. Todavía recordaba la incredulidad que sintió cuando el hombre le confesó todo. Finalmente su Tía Ann descubrió a su esposo y movió poderosos contactos para liberarlo. No se podía negociar con ese tipo de gente. Las autoridades sabían de su existencia y no les importaba. El resto de su familia decidió que se diría que él tenía amnesia y no podía recordar por el shock de haber perdido a sus Padres. Un escándalo de tales proporciones no les vendría bien y mucho menos tener por ahí a un chiquillo diciendo que había sido violado y torturado durante orgias que duraban horas.

Tanaka, el Mayordomo de su Familia desde que podía recordar, veló por sus intereses y tal y como estipulaba en el testamento se convirtió en sus Tutor. Él heredó una gran fortuna a los diez años y vivió acosado por las pesadillas y demonios de su pasado durante los siguientes cuatro años. Encerrado dentro de su pequeño mundo, ajeno a lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Un muchacho en la calle medio muerto de hambre y con ropas andrajosas se le lanzó al cuello.

Era Alois.

Había sobrevivido, había escapado y continuaba luchando.

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

En la vida real no existían los Héroes, ni los Dioses. Nadie le salvó en el pasado, ni lo haría en el futuro.

Tenía que tomar la venganza por sus propias manos.

Había amado a su Tía Ann. Mucho. Casi tanto como a su Madre.

Por eso la mandó a asesinar de un par de disparos. Una muerte silenciosa, incluso dulce.

Al evitar el escándalo, ella se había convertido en cómplice de su esposo. No era mejor que los hombres que le violaron y torturaron hasta casi matarlo.

Uno a uno, lenta, pero constante; ambos irían por aquellos que les habían herido.

No sería fácil, probablemente les llevaría toda la vida, pero lo conseguirían. Tendrían su venganza.

Y empezarían por aquel hombre de rostro hermoso, sonrisa complaciente y hermoso cabello.

El primero sería el Tío Patrick, el esposo de Tía Ann.

Ambos sostuvieron el sacacorchos en alto y lo lanzaron contra el ojo derecho de Tío Patrick.

La sangre manchó el rostro de ambos.

El hombre gritó.

Dolía, dolía mucho…y Ciel lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Todavía tenía pesadillas por las noches del momento en que metieron una cucharilla en su cuenca ocular y le arrancaran su ojo derecho antes de que obligaran a Alois a comerlo.

Había rogado tanto por ayuda y nadie había venido. Nadie…

A su lado, Alois rió satisfecho y él sonrió. No fue una mueca desdeñosa, ni una expresión a medias, fue una gran y hermosa sonrisa que culminó con una armoniosa y ruidosa carcajada.

El hombre continuó gritando. Podía hacerlo todo cuanto quisiera, en esa Mansión Victoriana en medio de la nada, nadie escucharía.

Él no lo sabía, pero técnicamente ya estaba muerto.

Alois acarició el rostro de Ciel con la mano ensangrentada dejando un rastro a través de la impoluta piel.

—¿Creo que lo siguiente de lo que deberíamos deshacernos debe ser la lengua?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Concluyo Ciel depositando un inocente y casto beso en los labios de Alois.

 **FIN**

Vivo para trabajar, lo he dicho.

Pues no sé que decir. Este cuento o lo que sea nació de una fic de 10000—15000 palabras que nunca se llegó a completar.

La historia iba más o menos así.

Alois esta a horas de ser ejecutado con inyección letal, condenado a muerte. Ciel internado en un Hospital Psiquiátrico.

El Psiquiatra de Ciel que vendría a ser Sebastián empieza a escudriñar en la causa de que uno de los niños más ricos del mundo que se creía muerto hace tiempo, haya sido encontrado culpable de matar a más de 20 hombres alrededor del mundo. Mientras tanto Alois desentraña poco a poco las causas de que ambos hayan asesinado a esos hombres junto a su abogado, Claude.

Los dos se niegan a hablar y decir la verdadera razón por la que mataron a esos hombres.

La historia arrancaba horas antes de la ejecución de Alois y estaba atiborrada de Flash—back, era una narración medio desordenada. Y era un SebasxCiel, Claudex Alois.

Pues bueno, junte como 3000 ´palabras y la arrumbe por ahí.

Y esta es la versión "ligera" de aquella idea.

¿Qué puedo decir? Ansío ampliarla, siento que puedo sacar hasta cuatro capis más con un Sebastián y Claude haciendo "travesuras". Pero últimamente no tengo tiempo. Le tuve que robar espacio a varias cosas para escribir y editar esta cosa que probablemente nadie leerá.

Pero aquí está.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día rediseñé aquella otra historia o amplíe esta con personajes originales.

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos…


End file.
